


Everything Will be Better in a Year.

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Drug Addiction, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Physical Abuse, The Ancestors expect for Signless|Sufferer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Everything will be better in a year', sure if you aren't somebody trying to learn how to really live on their own, deal with abusive exs, drug addictions caused by your little brother's best friend, a barely starting career, and oh yeah the most perfect looking guy ever!<br/>Unfortunately Kankri Vantas, a 26 year old writer, is well THAT and to his luck MORE!<br/>Everything will be better in a year? For Kankri it would take a miracle and not the ones Gamzee is always talking about when he's high 24/7...but one of those could help too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will be Better in a Year.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! If you don't like watching...reading...characters getting abuse physically or mentally, do not read! There are four main characters who are going to get abused in one way or another they are; Kankri, Karkat, Cronus and John.  
> How and why? Just read...
> 
> If you do like watching-reading!- characters getting abused and think I'm doing something wrong or could improve on something, TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME! I CANNOT EXPRESS THIS ENOUGH! LEAVE A COMMENT OR SEND ME A MESSAGE THROUGH TUMBLR(link is on my profile but its the same name also!) IF YOU DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO READ IT! PLEASE TELL ME!
> 
> ~Thanks! catdemonakatsukigirl

Kankri Vantas pulled himself off the floor of his bathroom and looked in the mirror to see what damage was done to him this time. He was hit in the face so that was a positive. There was a giant hand bruise wrapping around his upper arm, that could easily be cover with any type of shirt. He felt this pain on his back he turned it towards his mirror and tilt his head towards it. He screamed.

Hours later he was sitting in of one his family’s friends living room with his cousin Porrim and his brother Karkat, he got stiches and then when he told his family that he wanted to speak with Makara alone he asked the strangest question.

“Could I get it tattooed? Dirk Strider was most kind in carving the Cancer sign into my back, it would be-” Makara raised his ginormous hand up.

“Kankri are you trying to make this guy look nice? Look, come and live in my house for a week or two away from the bastard and look for a place that you could live safely in and not worry if you are going to get beaten up for speaking your mind! This goes against everything you stand for, what your father stood for!”

Kankri gulped and shuddered. His and Karkat’s father died about five years ago when he was almost twenty and Karkat had just turned seventeen three days before it happened.

“I still want it tattooed, but not because of Strider, but because of what means so when could I get it done?”

Makara let out a sigh, “Let this heal for two months and then go see Kurloz. And my offer?”

Kankri gave a quick nod, “Can you get Karkat to get my stuff…I don’t want to go back there.”

Makara left after nodding and Karkat rushed in, “I can have him dead in two weeks.”

Kankri smiled, “Why that long?”

“Slick is out of town at the moment and I need to run it past someone, but give me the word and its done!”

“That’s very sweet of you Karkat, but no. I’ll be fine; I’m going to live with the Makaras for some time before getting a flat of my own.”

“Oh my god, were not British! NO ONE SAYS FLAT! But that’s good! You get to finish your degree and get started on that career of yours!”

“What career?”

“Writing! Just think Kankri,” Karkat knocked on his head, “Just think and in a year everything will be better!”

“Yeah everything will be better in a year.”

And with that said, a strange life waited for Kankri in a year with the arrival of a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> So y'all like? I will try to be a bit more descriptive next time...I'm thinking Ginger Kankri...pale tan Ginger Kankri for this story because I like Ginger Kankris...mostly because I am a Ginger and I like Gingers...I'll stop talking now...


End file.
